On the Edge
by ImagxIxnatioN
Summary: Caitlin Simpson has finally been signed to the WWE, something she's dreamed of since she was a little girl. What happens when she begins to recieve threatening messages? Who is going to be there to help her?


Author's Note: For those of you wondering, nope, I haven't given up on Suffocate. I just decided to write an Adam Copeland story, as well. Great news for all you fellow Edgeheads out there, if you haven't heard yet: Adam is due back in March! Anyways, now that I'm writing on two stories, chapters won't be out as quick as I normally get them, but trust me, I am still working very hard to get them all out. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE/Titan Sports. I'm just writing because I love to, and because I want to entertain. :)   
  
*****  
  
On the Edge  
  
*****  
  
JULY 15, 2001  
  
The arena's hallways were empty as the small brunette girl made her way to a large, oak door. A plaque, reading 'Vincent K. McMahon' haphazardly hung from it, confirming that this was where she needed to be. She reached up and rapped on the door three times, making sure that he would hear her knocks.  
  
"Come in." she heard him call from the inside. She twisted the doorknob and stepped into the small room, taking a moment to straighten her black skirt. She shut the door and walked over to Mr. McMahon's desk. Taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk, she draped her right leg over her left.  
  
"May I help you, Ms. Simpson?" Vince asked, leaning back in his own seat. He watched her intently, pressing his palms together.  
  
"You can." the woman replied. She reached up and ran a hand through her dark hair before folding her hands. She rested them in her lap and looked back at Vince. "I've thought about your offer and have decided to accept." For the first time since she had entered the makeshift office, a smile formed on her rosy lips. Vince nodded and flashed a small smile in her direction.  
  
"Wonderful. If you'll please stay here a few moments, I'll go and get your papers." Vince stood from his chair, patting the woman's shoulder before exiting the office. She smiled to herself as her sapphire eyes traveled over Vince's desk. Random, scattered papers, four or five pens, his cell phone, and a framed picture of himself, Linda, Stephanie, and Shane. Sure, they were a feuding family on air, but she knew that in reality, they were close. The door clicked and opened behind her, and she was happy that Vince didn't make her wait long. She turned to look at him, seeing him with a stack of papers. He moved around his desk and sat the papers down, and then took his seat.  
  
"This contract is for one year. You will be required to appear on any show or pay-per-view that we need you to, unless an emergency comes up. If you choose, and if we approve, we will renew your contract on July 16, 2002. I need you to look over these papers, and sign on the dotted lines." Vince explained to her. She nodded and took the papers, carefully looking over each one of them.   
  
"Alright." she said. She opened her purse, which was sitting on the seat beside her, and took out a black pen. Flipping through each of the pages again, she signed, in large, curly letters, Caitlin Simpson on each of the dotted lines. She smiled and capped her pen, tossing it back into her purse, before handing Vince the contract.   
  
"Wonderful. Now, as you know, your job begins today," Vince started. "You live here in Atlanta, correct?"   
  
"Yes, I do." Caitlin replied.   
  
"You won't need much. All of your wrestling costumes will be provided for you. You and our seamstress Elizabeth will go over costume design tomorrow. Try not to have more than two suitcases." he told her. Caitlin nodded.   
  
"What time do I need to be back here?" she asked him, standing up.   
  
"Try to be back by eight o'clock sharp. I want you to be here for the show tonight. I don't believe you've met any of our superstars, am I correct?" Vince asked her.  
  
"No, I've never met any of the superstars." Caitlin replied. She picked up her purse and draped it over her shoulder.  
  
"You'll be meeting some of the other Divas, and some of the men tonight, then." Vince nodded.  
  
"Alright. I will be back here at eight, then." Caitlin said, before flashing him a smile and walking out of his office. She once again found herself in the winding hallways of the arena. Deciding that she needed to pack, she walked the way she came, and found herself in the parking garage. She walked over to her silver Cougar and climbed in, starting it and taking off towards her home.  
  
*****  
  
"No, Mom, I've made up my mind." Caitlin said into her cell phone. She had her bags packed, one already loaded in the car. The other was sitting outside of her bedroom door as she argued with her mother.  
  
"Caitlin, I've told you time and again how I despise wrestling. Why are you doing this to me?" her mother, Diane, asked in a pitiful voice. Caitlin rolled her eyes.  
  
"Mother, I am not doing this to you. I am doing this FOR me. Has it ever occured to you that this is the one thing that I truly love doing?" Caitlin growled. She absolutely hated it when her mom tried to make her feel bad for wrestling.  
  
"Yes, Caitlin, I realize that you like doing this. But do you realize that liking all of this wrestling and such makes you seem like you are from the lower class?" This made Caitlin see red.  
  
"Mother, drop it. I am NOT going to stop wrestling because it embarrasses you in front of your rich, petty-ass friends!" Caitlin yelled into the phone before flipping it shut. She reached up and pushed a strand of cinnamon-colored hair behind her ear, before picking her second suitcase up and lugging it down the stairs. After loading it into the trunk of her car, she took one last look at her house. It was large, espically for a twenty-two year old bachelorette. It was in a quiet neighborhood, full of mostly senior citizens. She returned to her front door and locked it, then returning to her car and climbing in the driver's seat. She popped in her System of a Down CD and turned the volume up, taking off down the road.   
  
*****  
  
Caitlin arrived back at the arena around 7:30. She parked and began walking up towards the arena. Not bothering to pay attention to where she was going, she ran smack into what seemed to be a brick wall.  
  
"Ow!" Caitlin cried, hitting the ground. "I'm so sorry," she finished, looking up at the man. She immediately recognized his face - it was Triple H. He offered her a hand up and a smile.  
  
"That's alright," he said in his deep voice. "Can't say that I mind having a beautiful lady running into me. Paul Levesque." Caitlin returned the smile and blushed slightly.  
  
"Caitlin Simpson. Glad to meet you, Paul." she shook his hand.  
  
"So, are you a fan?" he asked, gesturing to the area of the arena they were in. They were just feet away from the backstage entrance.  
  
"Actually, no. Well, yes, I am a fan, but I'm also a wrestler." Caitlin laughed. Paul grinned and opened the backstage door for her.  
  
"I remember Vince telling a few of us that he was trying to sign a new Diva a few months back, but that she was in the process of thinking it over. We never actually thought she would sign." Paul said.   
  
"I'd be the Diva." Caitlin replied with a smile. Paul returned the smile.  
  
"Well, Caitlin, I'd better be going now, but I'll see you around later." he said, waving his hand and walking down the hallway. Caitlin recognized where she was; Vince's office was just up the hall. She decided to stop by and tell him that she was here, and see what he wanted her to do next. She approached the familiar oak door and knocked on it, receiving the same 'come in' as earlier. She opened the door and greeted Vince.  
  
"Hey Vince, I got here a little early." Caitlin said, taking a seat in the same chair she had earlier that day. Vince smiled.  
  
"Glad to see that you're punctual." he laughed. She smiled at him.  
  
"I was just wondering if there was anywhere you wanted me to go in particular." Caitlin said. "Oh! And I met Paul Levesque on the way inside."  
  
"Paul's a nice guy." Vince replied, nodding. "And you can go anywhere backstage you want, to introduce yourself to people, but if I were you I would introduce myself to the women first. I think Amy and Trish will take an instant liking to you, and they'll introduce you to the roster."   
  
"I think I'll do that." Caitlin stood back up with a smile. "I'll talk to you later, Vince." she then exited the room. Confidently, she walked down the arena hallway, until she found a large, open room, that she knew had to be catering. A long table was piled with food and drinks, and a few more scattered tables and chairs were strewn haphazardly around the room. She walked past the empty room and looked at each door that she passed, finally finding the one labeled "Woman's Locker Room". She reached a hand up and knocked twice, hoping someone was in there.  
  
"Come in," she heard a voice call from the inside. She twisted the doorknob and entered the room. She saw that only a few women were in there, all of whom she recognized. Trish Stratus, Amy Dumas, Stacy Keibler, and Torrie Wilson were placing various things from bags in their lockers, or brushing their hair.   
  
"Can I help you?" Trish asked.  
  
"I was just coming to introduce myself. I'm Caitlin Simpson, I was hired to wrestle for the company today." Caitlin replied, offering her a smile. Trish and Amy returned the smile, Stacy nodded, and she noticed Torrie roll her eyes.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Caitlin." Amy said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you too Amy, Trish." Caitlin walked further into the room and closed the door.  
  
"Yeah, great and wonderful, now could you move? You're blocking my mirror." Torrie said, shoving past Caitlin. Caitlin quirked a brow and moved back, taking a seat beside Stacy.  
  
"Don't mind her...she thinks her shit doesn't stink." Stacy leaned over and whispered. Caitlin threw a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter, earning her a glare from Torrie.  
  
"Well, I need to go now. I have a match tonight against Nora." Torrie said, tossing a piece of her platinum blonde hair behind her shoulder. She smiled fakely at the girls before turning and walking out of the locker room.  
  
"I need to go too, gotta get my costume for tonight altered a little." Trish said, getting up. "It was nice meeting you, Caitlin. If you'd like, you could come out with us and a few of the other wrestlers after the show tonight." she offered.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to." Caitlin replied. Trish smiled and nodded before grabbing her purple costume and walking out of the room. Amy turned towards Caitlin.  
  
"If you want, I can take you around to introduce you to some of the roster now." she said, running a hand through her firey red hair.  
  
"Sure." Caitlin was suprised at how fast she was making friends around here. Everyone that she had met so far, with the exception of Torrie, were nothing but nice to her. Amy got up and walked out of the locker room, with Caitlin in tow. They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached a door not too far away, labeled "Men's Locker Room". Amy reached up and knocked on the door.  
  
"Is everyone clothed?" she called through the door. Caitlin grinned.  
  
"Yes, Amy, sorry to dissapoint you. I know how you think we're all hot and sexy with our clothes off." Caitlin heard from the other side of the door. Caitlin couldn't help but laugh at the comment, as Amy rolled her eyes and reached to open the door.  
  
"You wish, Jeff." Amy said, popping an orange-haired man in the back of the head as they walked in. Caitlin looked around and noticed that there weren't many people in the room; just Jeff Hardy, Jay Reso, and Chris Irvine.  
  
"Caitlin, this is Jeff, Jay, and Chris." she said, pointing to each one as she said his name. "And guys, this is Caitlin Simpson, our newest Diva." Caitlin smiled at the three.  
  
"Welcome to the family!" Jeff cried, jerking Caitlin into a hug. She laughed and hugged him back.  
  
"Thanks." Caitlin looked over at Amy, noticing her roll her eyes playfully.   
  
"Down Jeff, down." Amy said, laughing. Caitlin grinned and walked over to her new-found friend, standing beside her.   
  
"Are you guys coming out with us tonight?" Amy asked them, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Yeah, all of us are, and so are Matt, Shane, Drew, and Adam." Jeff nodded. Caitlin smiled to herself. These were the people she had wanted to meet, some for years now, and she was finally getting to, all the while living out her dream. The five people sat in the locker room and talked until it was time for their match or segments. When it came time for Amy's match, she told Caitlin where they would be going so that she could go back to her car, get the things she needed, and get ready.   
  
"We're just going to this little place downtown, it's a bar and kind of a club type thing." Amy said with a smile. Caitlin returned the smile.  
  
"Are you sure that everyone's not gonna mind me tagging along? I mean, it is my first night here and everything..." Caitlin trailed off.   
  
"Of course they won't mind." Amy said. "So stop worrying, you're going to have a great time tonight." she finished, before walking out of the locker room. Caitlin nodded and followed her lead, though walking the opposite direction after exiting the room. She made her way down the long hallways, finally finding herself back out in the parking lot. She rummaged through her purse and grabbed her car keys and walked over to her car, opening the trunk. She went through her larger suitcase and found what she was looking for: a pair of light denim hip huggers with butterflies sewn onto the hips, made from tiny pink and green beads, a light, jade green silk halter top, and black stiletto heels. She smiled and grabbed her makeup bag before walking back into the arena. Deciding that she didn't want to intrude on the other Divas again, she found a woman's bathroom and changed in there. Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided that this was a great outfit. She ran a brush through her light brown, shoulder length hair, which she had decided to leave down tonight. She then began on her makeup. She applied a very light amount of foundation, frosty white eyeliner, a small amount of gimmery light pink eyeshadow, and pinkish-red lip gloss. She smiled at herself in the mirror before glancing down at her watch. She gathered her other things and walked out of the bathroom and towards the women's locker room. The show should be about over, and Caitlin didn't think it was such a good idea making people wait for her on her first night. Stacy, Torrie, Trish, Amy, and Nora Greenwald were all in the room. Torrie looked as though she was getting ready for a date, seeing as her outfit that she had changed into was much more formal than the rest of the girls. Everyone else had on outfits similar to Caitlin's.   
  
"Hey Caitlin," Amy smiled, walking over to the new Diva. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." Caitlin smiled. "You look great." she said, gesturing to Amy's black pleated skirt, black stiletto heeled boots, and hot pink and black top.   
  
"So do you." Amy replied. Caitlin sat her things down on one of the benches, minus her purse, and turned back towards the other Divas.  
  
"We can take my car, but it's kinda small." Caitlin offered.  
  
"Alright. All the rentals are small anyways." Amy laughed. Caitlin grinned and led the four girls out to the parking lot, and to her silver Mercury Cougar.  
  
"Nice car," Stacy said, climbing into the back seat with Nora and Trish. Amy sat up front with Caitlin and told her the name of the place they were going.  
  
"Oh, I know where that is." Caitlin said, starting her car and pulling out of the arena parking lot. She had been there hundreds of times with her friends. It was only a few minutes away from the arena, so they arrived quickly.  
  
"I think the guys are already here, unless they got lost." Amy laughed. "They left about ten minutes before we did." They walked into the building and immediately spotted the group of guys, most of whom Caitlin had met earlier. She smiled her hello to each of them before looking around at the faces she recognized, but had never met. They were all sitting around a large, round table, side by side. First, there was Matt Hardy, then Drew Martin, Shane Helms, and...Caitlin froze as she looked at the last face. Sure, she had seen him thousands of times before on the television, but it still took her breath away to see him in person. It was at that second she decided that Adam Copeland was by far the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen. His long, light blonde hair was left down, and he was wearing simple jeans and a black button-down shirt. Caitlin shook her head to stop herself from staring at him; she was sure that would weird him out for a first impression. She squeaked a small 'hello' as Amy introduced her to him, and was practically giddy when she realized that the only seat left was beside him. Caitlin had a great time that night; she became friends with everyone at the table, and even managed to dance with Shane and Jeff once. She was a little dissapointed that she and Adam hadn't danced, though. Adam didn't talk much the entire night. Caitlin didn't know if he was just having a bad night, or if it was because of her. She shrugged it off, though, and decided that she would try to talk to him the next night at the arena.   
  
"We better go, we have a flight at eight tomorrow morning." Amy said as she threw a few bills onto the table and stood up. Caitlin glanced at her watch; it was nearly one in the morning. She was going to room with Amy at her hotel that night, since she was rooming alone, instead of going home, deciding that it would be eaiser to get up and not miss her flight the next morning. She checked her purse when she got into the car, making sure the airline ticket that Vince had given her for the next morning was still there. Sure enough, it was. Everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways in the parking lot. The hotel was about twenty minutes away, and the girls chatted about random things in the car on the way over. They arrived at the hotel and checked in, Caitlin taking only her overnight bag in with her. She and Amy went up to their room and changed.  
  
"Night," Amy said, clicking off the bedside light.   
  
  
  
"Night, Amy." Caitlin replied before turning over. She fell almost instantly asleep.  
  
***** 


End file.
